


The King's Plaything

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Sucking, Dom Loki, Face-Fucking, Frostpudding, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Sub Tom Hiddleston, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king comes home to play with his favorite pet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Black-Suit-Loki was the partial inspiration for this fic, but I also just really wanted to do a Dom Loki with a submissive Tom XP My first ever strictly M/M fic, so be gentle with me ;-; All those male pronouns/descriptive nouns were insaaaaane to write with.

Tom’s eyes opened lazily and he let out a long yawn. Like a waking cat, he stretched his body & limbs, moaning as he did so. The way the jeweled steel plug shifted inside his anal walls with his movements always made his cock harden instantly. He looked out the balcony of his private chamber, noting the stars glistening like diamonds in the night sky. There was no way to be sure of the time in this realm, but this did not matter to Tom. The only sort of time he cared about was the duration of his Master’s absences, his fingers idly fiddled with the silver tag hanging from his emerald collar...

Ever since he took up the role of Loki in the Marvel movies, the god’s presence was always there. It started out in subtle ways, like an inner voice that would encourage his every performance. The voice would egg him on, to embrace a sort of confidence that the actor had never quite felt before. But when the Avengers movie was in production, and the fans roared with praise & adoration for him, the voice in Tom’s mind became louder and clearer; it was as though he was wearing a headset 24/7. What was stranger was the voice was his own, but darker and sultrier. Then it started to manifest into an actual entity, Loki would appear in reflections of mirrors or just in Tom’s peripherals. Naturally, this frightened him and the poor Englishman thought he had gone mad. But the Trickster would whisper and purr sweet nothings to him, reassuring his human that he meant no harm. On the contrary in fact: seeing the mortal perform as himself was quite flattering, and Loki wanted to reward such a passionate soul. When Tom found himself alone, whether it was in his hotel room or dressing room, the God of Mischief would breathe salacious things in his ear. The human would object at first, but Loki had access to Tom’s mind, which included all of his delicious fantasies. It didn’t take much to rile him up, his cock would get so hard and so quick that he had no choice but to give in to his urges. Each time he’d masturbate to Loki’s lewd musings, his orgasms were absolutely toe-curling and breath taking. And each time he’d finish, Loki would coo sweetly, “such a good boy,” or “well done, pet.” Tom felt a sense of blissful happiness when he received such praise from the Norse god, and he couldn’t get enough of it. After about a month, Loki’s sessions became more frequent and best of all, he would actually appear in-the-flesh, no longer as illusions or mirages. His visits always left him a sticky sweaty mess but he loved it…

Tom’s reminiscing ceased when the large ornate double doors slowly creaked open. He quickly leapt from the bed and stood up straight, hands behind his back. He couldn’t contain the excited smile spreading across his face as he watched Loki stroll further inside. He was surprised to see him wearing Earth, err--Midgardian, clothes, but his chosen ensemble was more than just stunning. He wore a black suit with a black button-up dress shirt, with slim matching black trousers and shoes, of course; all tailored to fit his tall lithe frame perfectly. Because of this, the obvious rock hard evidence indicated that Loki seemed to have missed him, too. He also noticed he was carrying a shiny black shopping bag, curious of its’ contents.

“Welcome back, Master Loki.” Tom purred. His own cock twitched excitedly and when Loki smiled that devious grin of his, he involuntarily clenched around his toy, causing him to sigh. The trickster chuckled, sashaying towards his beloved pet. 

“Thank you, pet. Have you behaved whilst I’ve been away?” He asked. The question never failed to make the Englishman fidget where he stood. His Master had set a very strict rule that during his absences, Tom was only allowed to orgasm twice by his own hand. Any more than that, and there would be consequences, and he learned the hard way that lying to the Norse god was never a smart option. He licked his lips and swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking.

“N-no, sir…” He stammered. The god pursed his lips and his green eyes narrowed darkly. He drew closer to his pet, and Tom could smell his intoxicating scent, with hints of rich dark chocolate, peppermints, and exotic spices he couldn’t quite name. 

“Oh? Then explain yourself, Thomas.” Loki whispered, and his tone sent shivers down Tom’s spine. When long pale fingers reached out to tangle in his short curls, he whimpered. He didn’t yank them painfully, but he tugged just hard enough to make his scalp tingle. 

“I swear I obeyed your rule, Master. But one night, I had a rather wonderfully erotic dream. I awoke the next day and um… My cum was on the bedsheets.” Tom murmured. Loki cocked his head to one side curiously and his eyes closed, concentrating. He could feel the god sifting through his thoughts, no doubt suspicious of being lied to. When he found the specific memory and determined his human was telling the truth, his demeanor softened. Loki released his grip in Tom’s hair to caress his cheek tenderly and tilted his head to the side to brush his nose up along his lover’s neck. The Englishman sighed, desperately wanting to touch and hold Loki, but refrained himself since he wasn’t given permission to just yet. He learned that patience reaps rewards.

“Do not worry, my pet. I can’t and won’t fault you for something that can simply occur in your slumber.” The trickster cooed. “However…” He pulled away with a mischievous grin plastered across his face, “if you still feel guilty and seek redemption, I will oblige you.”

“Thank you, Master. Do you wish for me to kneel?” Tom’s smile matched the god’s. Loki chuckled at his enthusiasm, but shook his head in response.

“First, I wish to give you a present.” The human watched the god’s hand reach into the black bag, but he stopped in his movements. “Close your eyes, love. No peeking.” He huffed but did as he was told. Even without his sight, Tom could almost hear Loki’s grin widening. There was a moment of still nothingness, then he felt warm puffs of breath teasing his left nipple. He licked his lips before slowly exhaling, not realizing he had been holding his breath. The next sensation was a fingertip (he assumed) circling & gently thrumming his right. When he felt lips enclose over one and began gently suckling, Tom gasped softly. The erotic tickling caused him to shudder and clench around his plug, making him feel delightfully light headed. However, when foreplay & Loki were concerned, one must remain on their toes.

“Ahh!” The next thing Tom felt was the pair of lips leave, which were quickly replaced with something uncomfortable that pinched his left nipple tight. His body & mind were given no time to recover as its’ twin was clamped also. His lips pressed together to hold back his loud whimpering and his eyes scrunched tight.

"Tell me, Thomas; how does this feel?” Loki inquired, the delight in his voice more than obvious. His question was followed by the sensation of both nipples being gently tugged. 

“In-Intense, s-sir.” Tom groaned and arched his back towards the pulling direction. When his ears caught the faint metallic tinkle of a chain, he froze. He must’ve made a face because he then heard Loki giggling.

“Would you like to know what your nipples are attached to, pet?” He crooned. The mortal nibbled his bottom lip before answering, “p-please, sir?” When he heard Loki chuckle, he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to see just yet. But suddenly, his mind and senses were racked with overwhelming pleasure when a hot wet mouth engulfed his cock.

“Fuck, Loki!” Expletives were all Tom could manage as his lover’s tongue undulated against the shaft. He gasped and fidgeted where he stood, his fingers gripped his wrist to fight the urge to grab Loki’s hair. He was only able to enjoy the god’s mouth for a few seconds before his cock was left to the chill in the air. Tom couldn’t restrain his frustrated whine at the loss of contact. The next sensation he felt was a cold metallic snug-fitting ring slide down his cock and sat close to the base.

“Open your eyes and take a look at yourself, my Thomas.” Loki purred. He opened them and startled at first, as he was now facing a full length mirror staring back at him. Two twin black rubber clamps were attached to his nipples, connected to a gold chain that joined at a center, forming a ‘Y’ traveling down his body. The chain was attached to an adjustable black leather strap with the a golden cock ring looped through it. His dick twitched, giving his nipples a subtle tug that caused a moan to fall from his lips. 

“Oh, wow…,” was all Tom could manage. Between the tugs on his nipples and his stuffed ass, his head was swimming in an euphoric fog. The mirror vanished like a puff of smoke, and Loki stepped forward with a smirk. He reached forward and plucked the golden chain, making the Englishman gasp and shudder.

“I see that you’re speechless. Which is just as well, as I have a task for you, pet.” Loki snapped his fingers and a set of magical ribbons kept his wrists bound behind his back. “Kneel.” He growled. Tom clumsily bent forward, an awkward angle would cause him to pull the chain taut and tug his nipples when he knelt at an awkward angle. Once he was situated on his knees, Loki unzipped his pants. His thick cock practically sprung free from its’ tight confines. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft while firmly grasping his pet’s curls with his other hand. “Open your mouth.” The mortal followed the order, and he expected Loki to start fucking his face immediately. However, for a few moments, the god just teased his orifice, pressing the tip of his dick against his lips and circling them. Tom’s tongue darted out once to swipe up a bead of precum he had smeared across his bottom lip. “Oh? That eager, are we?” The god grinned darkly before forcing his length into Tom’s mouth. The Englishman squirmed and whimpered around the thick cock, but adjusted his breathing accordingly to. The Norse trickster sighed as he thrusted his hips, taking slow but deep strokes in and out of his pet’s splendid mouth. The mortal knew exactly what he liked; his diligent tongue massaged a vein along the shaft, his teeth would lightly graze the sensitive flesh, and he would flick his crown on the way back. And gods, his Thomas made such exquisite noises; between his lecherous moans and the lewd slurping of his mouth, he would be undone in minutes, if he had mortal stamina, that is. When Tom began sucking harder, Loki’s hips began to buck harder and faster. “By the nine, Thomas… You greedy pet.” He rasped. In truth, the only reason he had begun sucking more enthusiastically was because his body was teeming with pleasurable stimuli. The rhythm of Loki’s thrusts against Tom’s face would cause subtle movement of his own body, making the golden chain tug his nipples and cock continuously; the lack of any friction to stimulate his plugged ass was driving him mad. Finally, Loki pulled away abruptly from the Englishman. He gazed down at his beautifully disheveled Thomas; a thin line of spittle was connected from his cock to his pet’s bottom lip, panting breathlessly, face flushed, and Tom’s throbbing dick was practically drooling precum. 

“Master… Loki... Please.” Tom rasped. His blue eyes shimmered with fresh tears streaming down his red cheeks. The god of mischief grinned wickedly, bending at the waist, one hand behind his back, and the other to take his pet’s chin between his thumb and index finger. His lips ghosted over Tom’s, causing him to whine for more.

“Beg for me, darling. Tell me what you need.” His words whispered against the mortal’s lips.

“Please, Loki… I need you to fuck me, to claim me,” Tom gasped, “I need your cock buried balls-deep inside me, I need to feel your hands bruise my flesh, to feel you lick and bite at my skin, mark me as yours. Please!” He keened. Instead of using words, Loki responded with a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and writhed against each other whilst they fed each other their moans and whimpers. With a wave of his hand & without parting their kiss, the Norse god magic’d away the ribbons, the gold chain, nipple clamps, cock ring, and, finally, his own clothes. Once that was done, he pulled away from Tom to assault his other favorite spots; starting at the space his jaw and neck meet, he suckled and lapped ravenously. The human writhed & squirmed, his hips rolled continuously against his lover’s with lustful need. Loki sank his teeth into his right shoulder and Tom couldn’t help but cry out in ecstasy, his hands flung to claw at the god’s back. But he was having none of that, quickly grabbing ahold of his pet’s wrists to pin them over his head. Loki’s mouth descended downward, his lips enclosed around a nipple, and he alternated between lashing at it with his tongue and nipping it with his overly sharp teeth. The cocktail of pleasurable pain made Tom gasp and buck, fresh tears welled in his wide blue eyes. He tried to wrench his hands free from Loki’s grip, but he was no match for the trickster’s strength, and his futile attempts made Loki laugh. “Insatiable mortal.” He presented Tom his open palm before snarling, “Spit, now. Copiously.” The Englishman had to lick his dry lips first, then he spat as much as he could produce into his hand. After Loki added his own, he slathered their combined saliva over his throbbing dick. With great care, he removed the steel plug from his lover’s anal cavity and then situated himself at Tom’s entrance. He situated his legs to sit on top of his broad shoulders, and with a firm but slow roll of his hips, Loki pushed deep into his lover’s ass, burying himself to the hilt. He remained still for only a moment, savoring how Tom’s tight warm walls squeezed around him so exquisitely. Once that moment passed, the god began a slow but punishing rhythm of rutting into the mortal. 

“FU-FUCK!!” Tom’s gasps & cries echoed off the dimly lit chamber’s walls, punctuated by the firm slaps of Loki’s hips crashing into him, unrelenting and quickly gaining speed. His frenzied pace now had Tom neatly folded in half, his cock ground against the man’s prostate with each brutal thrust. All the Englishman could do was arch and his voice was a mixture of screams and breathless pleas. “Pl-please!! I-I going to cu-cu—“ His ability to produce vocabulary was lost on him when long fingers wrapped tightly around his cock and began pumping vigorously. His eyes screwed shut and his back arched off the floor, and he growled through clenched teeth as thick white ropes of cum shot over his stomach, his chest, and even spurted against his master’s stomach & chest, as well. Loki shouted and snarled through his release shortly afterwards, his frantic fucking hips started to slow drastically, milking himself to the last drop. Both men collapsed onto the cold hard floor, covered in a tangled heap of sweat and love fluids. When he felt Tom shivering beneath him, the trickster quickly waved his hand with magic, and teleported them both in bed, beneath the warmth of thick furs and blankets. The mortal nuzzled his face in his lover’s inky tresses with a contented sigh.

“Thank you, love.” He murmured.

“Always, darling. I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” Loki pulled back just enough to gaze into Tom’s eyes and over his face with genuine concern. Despite his intense nature in the heat of passion, Tom had come to discover that his master & lover was surprisingly tender and always worried over hurting him.

“No, darling. I know my safe words, but I didn’t use them, did I?” The Englishman smiled warmly. The god’s green orbs locked with the human’s baby blues, searching. When he saw no trace of lies, he visibly relaxed and returned the affectionate smile.

“No. No, you didn’t.” He affirmed with a nod and kissed Tom’s forehead. He hugged the human closer to him, enjoying his soothing body warmth, their slow deep breathing, and even his little snores. Just before exhaustion overcame them both, Loki heard a sleepy whisper.

“I love you very much, my Loki.”

“I love you too, my darling Thomas.”


End file.
